On the Other Side of Forever
by Swordchucks
Summary: What if Shego didn't make a terrible mistake in her youth? Kigo.
1. Strangers in the Night

Yeah, so this isn't a part of one of my many unfinished Harry Potter stories. Harry and I are on a break right now. This is... something else.

**Disclaimer:** This fic includes relationships that are, because of the ages, illegal in some places. Not all places, so it's not that bad, but some places.

oOoOoOoOo

**On the Other Side of Forever**

_Chapter 1: Strangers in the Night_

oOoOoOoOo

Afterward, Shego always questioned how much of what she remembered of that night was real and how much was a dream. If it weren't for the fact that she woke up in a hotel room in a bed covered with rumpled sheets that smelled of sex, she'd have discounted the whole thing. But that wasn't the case. She did wake up in that bed, the taste of another woman's lips still on hers and a deeply satisfied ache in her bones.

The day before had started out… well, it'd been bad. Every day since she'd left Team Go had been bad, and yesterday was on the top of that heap. She'd been on her own for two weeks and her meager funding had dwindled to nothing. She had been hungry, homeless, and desperate. Combine that with the generally unstable mood of a teenager, lots of unresolved childhood emotional trauma, and her ever-present anger at her oldest brother, and it made for a volatile combination.

Years before, after their parents had died, Harry had stepped up to raise the lot of them. That'd been good, but in the process, he'd never really had time to grieve. That was probably why he built an elaborate fantasy world for himself where he was an all-conquering super-hero. Shego always felt that he'd have probably have concocted something similar, even without the powers.

He convinced or coerced his siblings into forming Team Go and for a little while things were good. Unfortunately, Harry, or Hego as he referred to himself, didn't deal well with things that contradicted or questioned "reality".

He and Shego had a falling out. They'd had several, really, but the one two weeks ago had been the last straw. Hego was… he was just so… urgh.

Anyway, two weeks after leaving home, she'd hit bottom. There weren't many ways in which a sixteen year old girl, a high school dropout at that, could make enough money to support herself. At least, there weren't many that Shego even cared to contemplate.

She wasn't completely without options or resources, of course. She had the powers the meteor had left her, and she had the skills she'd learned during her two years as a crime fighter. Some of those crime fighting skills, especially the stealth skills, could just as easily be used for nefarious purposes, she'd realized.

It'd taken her over a week to subdue her conscience enough to try it.

The night she'd finally chosen to act was cold and drizzly. The heavy mist in the air seemed to muffle sounds and turned every street lamp into a small island of light in a see of damp nothingness. It would have been the perfect cover if only it didn't wet her to the skin and make her teeth chatter.

The street was deserted, but it still took her a good ten minutes to get up the nerve to take her first hesitant step toward what would have been a profitable, exciting, and utterly unfulfilling life of crime.

That first step was all she managed to take.

A soft clearing of the throat alerted her to the fact that someone had joined her in the light of the streetlamp. The other person, female from the tone of her cough, was dressed in a drab overcoat that reached her knees. Between that and the matching fedora, which was pulled down low over her ears, she was nondescript.

"You probably don't want to do that," the stranger commented.

"D-do what? I was-wasn't-" Shego stammered, but the woman interrupted her.

"You were. It would have worked, too, and you wouldn't have figured out why it was the biggest mistake of your life for a long time." The woman came closer and Shego could make out shadowed features under the hat. "You're wet. Are you hungry? There's a diner around the way. My treat."

Whereas seconds before she'd managed to gather the courage to go through with her first real criminal act, Shego's fragile resolve had been shattered by the interruption. Just the presence of this woman was unnerving her and making what had seemed so simple so very hard.

"I guess," Shego said and the woman moved closer still, placing a warm hand upon her shoulder and gently urging her in the right direction. As they walked, Shego kicked herself for ever thinking she'd be able to get away with something as simple as a robbery. Maybe Hego was right. She screwed everything up.

Inside an old but warm restaurant, Shego got her first real look at the woman that'd invited her to dinner. When she doffed her hat and coat, she was a little older than Shego had expected, though not too old to be attractive. Her shoulder length red hair, green eyes, and lithe form stirred something in Shego that she'd been trying to deny ever since Hego'd caught her kissing Marcy Hendrix six months ago and had a screaming fit. Even though she looked somewhere between thirty and forty, she was gorgeous.

The lady ordered two coffees and told Shego to order anything she wanted. The fluttering in her chest made Shego hesitate for a moment, not wanting to look like a pig, but her stomach would have nothing of it and she ordered a burger.

The two sat in silence for a while, the older woman at ease, and Shego in a state of nervous yet uncertain anticipation. Go City was a big place. She'd heard all sorts of stories about people (mostly men in the stories) that preyed on young runaways. They'd give her a meal, gain her trust, and then they'd want sex. Worse yet, they might somehow talk their victim into a life of prostitution for them.

While she was attracted to the woman, she certainly wasn't at a point in her life where selling her body seemed like an acceptable solution. If the woman expected that, she'd be in for a plasma-induced awakening.

Eventually, the burger came and Shego threw caution to the wind as she ate it far faster than she should have. In the end, she felt full but slightly queasy. At least it was an improvement over the gnawing hunger she'd felt rising over the last few days as her ability to buy food dwindled.

The redhead didn't speak during the meal. She hadn't ordered anything herself, so she didn't eat, either. All she did, in fact, was sip on her coffee and watch Shego with those intense green eyes.

As she settled back from her empty plate, Shego watched her back for a moment before the nervousness of the situation got the better of her.

"What?" she blurted out.

The woman grinned a little and raised an eyebrow. "What what?"

"Why did you stop me from… why did you stop me and ask me to come here with you?" She'd been about to admit to her aborted attempt at breaking and entering, but thought better of it.

"You were about to make a bad decision," she stated simply. "One that would have brought you much regret."

Shego snorted. "You sound like a fortune cookie."

The woman cracked a genuine smile at that. "I suppose I do, don't I?" She laughed lightly and some of Shego's nervousness faded. "I want to offer you a job."

The nervousness was back. Here it came. "Go on."

"I need you-" she began, but Shego's nerves had made her twitchy and she broke in right on top of her.

"I knew it! Look, I've still got some self respect left, lady, and there's no way-"

The woman rolled her eyes and broke in. "I need you to take on a teaching position."

That stopped Shego cold. All of her various emotions fled to be replaced with a healthy dose of confusion. "Teaching? Me? What could I possibly teach?"

"Well, I suppose training is more the word. As for what… well, you don't know it yet. Your task would be to go learn things and then teach someone for me."

Shego's mind whirled as she tried to piece together what the woman wanted. "What kind of things?"

The woman glanced around the empty diner and leaned forward a little. "Combat, stealth, tactics. Practical lessons would be best. In fact, if you just attack her on a regular basis and force her to keep up, that would work exceedingly well."

"Why would I… that's crazy!"

"Maybe."

Shego stared at the woman for a while, trying her best to read her. She wasn't the best reader of people, but she didn't detect any deceit. In fact, the woman seemed quite… intense.

"Who would I be teaching? For how long?"

"You've never heard of her, but I'll supply you the information once you have accepted. The job actually has two phases. For the first six years, I will supply you with a training aid that will show you many things, and you will travel the world, learning many other things that you will need to teach. Once that is complete, you will teach her until she can defeat you regularly. I would estimate four to five years should suffice."

Shego snorted. "Seriously? I'm not exactly a slouch now, and six years of training would make a huge difference. What's she going to be doing for the next six years while I learn this stuff?"

"She's going to be turning sixteen. She's only ten years old now." The woman smirked as Shego's jaw literally fell open.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The two talked in the diner for a while more. Shego wanted to dismiss the woman as crazy, but when talk turned to money the numbers she quoted were astronomical. There was just something about her that wouldn't let Shego push her away. Whether it was the way she looked at her or the conviction in her voice was impossible to determine, but Shego eventually agreed.

Afterward, they left the diner and the woman, whose name Shego never did learn, hailed a cab to take them to an uptown hotel. Shego wouldn't have gone along, but she felt like her new employer would vanish in a second if she left her sight.

Inside the woman's room, she offered Shego a drink. Having had only the occasional encounter with alcohol and a rebellious streak a mile long, Shego immediately accepted a small scotch and the two talked about nothing for a while. The woman produced a piece of card stock with a few neatly printed numbers on it that she told Shego were bank account numbers that contained a few million dollars as a downpayment.

The concept of that much money boggled Shego's mind and she didn't even question the small device, about the size of her finger, that the lady produced. "This is all of the information you will need. It will function with any standard computer that has a USB port."

They talked a little more, and somehow the woman wound up crying. Shego, feeling good from the buzz she was having, comforted her and one thing lead to another, as they often do. Things got more and more hazy after that, but Shego remembered crying out in ecstasy as she had things done to her and did things to the woman that she'd never dreamed of doing. It was weird and so very right at the same time.

The last thing she remembered of the night was lying on the bed, thoroughly exhausted, with the woman running her fingers through Shego's hair. "I'm sorry, She-she, I shouldn't have… but one last time before I'm gone is all I could ask," the woman said in a voice choked with emotion and little more than a whisper.

Then she'd fallen asleep and in the morning, the woman was gone. Aside from two hotel glasses with some murky water and lipstick marks, a thoroughly sexed bed, the USB device, and a small slip of paper with three bank account numbers on it, there was no sign that the woman had even existed.

oOoOoOoOo

**Author's Notes:** I think you can see what I did there.


	2. Even Cheerleaders Get the Blues

**Author's Notes:** This is about two years old, it just never got posted. I love this story, my muse is just… on vacation or something.

oOoOoOoOo

**On the Other Side of Forever**  
**Chapter 2: Even Cheerleaders Get the Blues**

oOoOoOoOo

Kim Possible, teen heroine, cheerleader, and an all-around stunning example of why brain surgeons and rocket scientists should date each other more, closed her locker with a heavy thud. She was, in a word, exhausted.

First, there'd been that crazy scientist and his thief sidekick. Then there'd been Mr. Barkin's stupid detention (even though she was a cheerleader and cheerleaders do NOT get detention). Then there'd been the fight at Bueno Nacho that'd resulted in Doctor D… D-something getting arrested. It was too bad that the Fox had gotten away.

The thought of the Fox made her frown. Despite all of Kim's exceptional qualities, she was still a teenage girl. She had some body image issues that the voluptuous thief had mockingly played on during their fight. Truthfully, the bitch in the purple leotard hadn't been much of a fighter, but she was one hell of an escape artist, which was just annoying.

To top it all off, she still had to go back to finish out her detention. Now, it was nearly five and she was going to be late for dinner if she didn't hurry.

She wished she'd gone ahead and asked Ron to hang around for a bit, but he'd been a little upset about his favorite restaurant getting smashed up and she hadn't wanted to put him out more. As she walked down the quiet streets of Middleton, she was alone with her thoughts and not entirely happy about that.

It might have been a change in air pressure or a fleeting shadow, but Kim sprang into motion instantly. She'd been walking past a vacant lot, starring off into space when her reflexes kicked in, moving her before she even understood why she was moving. The black boot passing through the area that had held her head not half a second before gave her a big hint to the why, though.

She turned her dive into a flip and as soon as her feet hit the ground she sprang back, her body twisting to put her on the offensive against her attacker. She caught a glimpse of green and black as she barreled into the figure, bearing them both to the ground. There was a muffled curse, and Kim rolled clear of her downed opponent, going straight to her feet and dropping into a stance.

No sooner had her feet settled into position than her opponent did the same. The fact that she'd gotten to her feet so quickly after being tackled caused Kim to hesitate for a second.

"Not bad, Princess, but you had some luck on your side there," the woman said with an infuriating smirk as she ran a gloved hand through her waist length black hair, pushing it back from her face. "You're going to need more than that to dance with me."

The condescending tone, coupled with the day she'd had, enflamed Kim's anger. She growled and tried a spinning kick, but the woman in green and black leaned back just a little to let the kick sail past.

"Temper, temper," she admonished, wagging her finger mockingly at the teen heroine while smirking.

"What do you want?" Kim asked, anger bleeding into her voice as she sized up her opponent. The woman was older than her, and taller. Her body wasn't muscular, but the green and black catsuit she was wearing made it clear that she was in very good shape. She was perfect in a way that she had no right to be, Kim realized.

"I want to rumble with you," came the reply. It was quickly followed by a rapid punch-punch-kick combination that Kim avoided by a mere fraction of an inch.

"Why?" Kim asked, correcting her stance. She was outmatched and she knew it. As she continued to look at the woman before her, she realized that she was quite pale, with a slight greenish hue to her skin. It was… exotic. Kim felt her mouth get dry as she realized exactly how attractive it made her look. She quickly crushed down her growing feeling of… something and focused on her anger at her foe instead.

"It looks like fun. If you win, I'll tell you a secret."

"I don't want to fight you, and I don't need your secret."

The green woman's smirk bloomed into a fully smile. "I didn't say you had a choice in the matter, Princess." Without another word, she launched herself at Kim. She led with a sweeping kick and followed it up with an acrobatic flip-kick maneuver. Kim leapt over the first easily, but the follow-up caught her square in the chest and sent her tumbling.

"You're not used to fighting someone faster than you are," the woman commented idly and stalked toward Kim as she fought to get her breath back and get to her feet. The woman, almost politely, waited for her to do so, that infuriating smirk still on her lips.

Kim didn't try bantering further, but simply launched herself forward, using what should have been a devastating series of kicks and palm strikes. The woman avoided the first few but took a leg sweep and the follow-up blow to the stomach.

If she hadn't been still reeling from the blow she had taken, herself, Kim would have followed it up and tried to put the woman down. However, she was and woman was on her feet again, looking none the worse for wear, in an instant.

"Good power for someone your size, but you're going to have to do better than that," the woman said and launched her own offensive again. Before she knew it, Kim was on her back on the ground. Much to Kim's surprise and horror, the other woman was straddling her.

Something seemed to seize her heart as she lay, helpless, beneath the other woman. Her anger defused and, perhaps because of her general emotional exhaustion, replaced by something she couldn't identify but would never have allowed herself to feel otherwise. There was discomfort from the rocks on the ground as they dug into her back, but that was nothing compared to the heat of the other woman's body. Ever so slowly, the woman leaned forward, the distance between their faces growing lesser by the second.

Internally, Kim's mind was screaming at her body to move, to struggle, to do something, but she was frozen in place. Her eyes fixed on the other woman's lips and she licked her own in something between anticipation and terror. As the distance disappeared, Kim's eyes slid closed and her chin lifted slightly, a silent permission to give her a kiss.

The kiss never came. Instead, she felt hot breath on her ear as her opponent whispered, "See you next time, Princess."

Then, as suddenly as it came, the heat was gone. By the time Kim managed to open her eyes, her opponent was nowhere to be seen.

oOoOoOoOo

Kim was, in fact, late for dinner. She limped in, a bruise already forming on her left cheek and her right leg dragging a little. The woman in green had beaten her soundly, but that was not what occupied the teen hero's swirling thoughts.

"Was she really going to kiss me," Kim wondered to herself, her voice little more than a whisper. The thought brought with it a series of conflicting and confusing emotions. She should have been disgusted. She was sort of dating Josh "Super Hottie" Mankey, after all. That made her straight, right?

Part of her was, but another part of her was wondering what would have happened if the woman really had kissed her.

Kim groaned and forced the thought down. She was so not going to be crushing on any crazy women in catsuits that could kick her ass. Regardless of how lithe, sexy, and oh so very… argh.

Kim shook her head violently and the thoughts fled. She tried her best to walk normally as she came into the house and wandered into the kitchen where her family was about half-way through with dinner.

"Kimmie, are you okay?" her mother asked, catching sight of the spreading bruise.

"Yeah, mom, just had a little fight with some bad guys earlier. It was no big," she said and gave her best smile. That seemed to mollify her mother and she joined them at the table though she didn't feel like eating much.

Her family was their normal selves and she felt much better for a while, forgetting about her troubles for a while.

Her almost-good mood lasted until she was alone in her room, trying to go to sleep and failing. Her mind kept playing the fight with the mysterious green woman over and over and she kept imagining those last few seconds when she had been helpless to escape her attacker.

Those dark lips on hers, that body against hers, those hands… she groaned in frustration as she tried to make herself stop thinking about it. It was going to be a long night.

oOoOoOoOo

Elsewhere, the shower stopped running in a darkened hotel room, followed by the soft sound of bare feet on carpet. Shego left the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her torso and another holding her hair in a pile atop her head. She sat down at the small desk in the room, opening the laptop that sat there.

The computer loaded up and she took the small USB device from its chain around her neck and removed the end cap before slotting it into the machine. There was a small loading screen and then the indicator for Shego to place her thumb on the device. She did so and it beeped, continuing on to the familiar screen.

'Hello, Shego,' printed itself across the chat window. 'Were you successful with your evaluation today?'

Shego smiled as she remembered her success and typed in her reply. 'Yes. Evaluation complete. She is as good as expected, but no better.'

'Confirmed.'

Shego stared at the screen for a while. The AI on the USB device was the most advanced thing she had ever encountered. It had been her constant companion for six years and she was fond of it, even though it was too inhuman to actually like.

'Tomorrow I will proceed as planned,' she added to her last.

'Confirmed,' appeared again and Shego got up to dry her hair and put on some clothes. She busied herself for half an hour, trying to make herself get sleepy, but it just wasn't happening.

Finally, she sighed in defeat and sat down in front of the computer again. Using the track pad, she navigated away from the chat window and brought up a video.

"Shego, stop filming me!" a laughing redhead in her late twenties said as she backed away from the camera. The scene was a beach and the girl was wearing a green two piece swimsuit and walking, backwards, across the sand to the surf. "You said you were going to come swimming with me!"

"Maybe I like to watch, Princess," a voice that sounded just like her own said and the camera jostled a little as the person holding it moved forward after the other girl. "The camera's waterproof, anyway."

"But how are we going to frolic if you've got a camera in your hand?"

"I," the reply came with an exaggerated sniff, "do not frolic."

"Uh-huh, sure you don't." Suddenly, the girl stopped walking backwards and surged forward. There was a moment of disorientation as the camera fell to the ground but luckily landed pointing back toward the action.

"You love to frolic," the redhead noted again, her voice a little deeper as she leaned in and kissed the woman she'd just barreled to the ground. The kiss went on for a minute or so before the redhead broke it. "Now, race you to the water. Forget the camera."

The pale woman smiled as the redhead leapt to her feet and took off for the surf. The camera was snatched up and the last audible bit was "Kimberly Ann! That's cheating!"

oOoOoOoOo

**Omake:** What if the woman in the first chapter had been Anne Possible? Here's a fragment from a scene in that world.

...

"Shego. This is wrong. Kim is too young for-"

"Too young? She's the same age I was when you kissed me!"

"That was... a mistake."

"A mistake? I loved you!"


End file.
